shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiru Seijin
"Don't get me wrong, I'm not here to fight fair. We're fighting to survive, you got your tricks I got mine too!" - Chiru Seijin Introduction Chiru Seijin is the quartermaster, and shipwain of the Pathfinders, he is also the 2nd member to be part of the Pathfinder Pirates . As quartermaster he serves as the second authority beside Minto for the group. Chiru is the only who started out already a pirate before joining the Pathfinders. Appearance Chiru has slicked back hair depending on his mood he would sport a goatee or would suddenly shave it off. He keeps his hair neatly swept back and holds it in place with a hairband He is a bit more tanned than all the other crewmembers due to him having been at sea longer than all of them. Chiru is usually seen wearing suits of different colors as his hobby is collecting suits. To pair with his suit he wears formal leather shoes too. Most of the time he can be seen wearing sunglasses and rarely takes it off in any situation. Personality As the oldest and most experienced person of the Pathfinder crew, Chiru serves as their consultant and guide. Complimenting the laid back personality of Minto, Chiru was a bit more detail oriented and could be interpreted as having slight OCD. Chiru has a more reserved demeanour as well which comes off as strict most times. As the ships quartermaster and shipwain he ensures that everything on the ship is running in optimum, he constantly supervises the otter crew in the ships duties. He is also the one who scolds the crewmembers if any of them makes big mistakes. When it comes time to relax though, Chiru will loosen the reigns and would allow himself to enjoy the festivities with his crew. Abilities and Powers Genius Combat strategist and analyst: '''Chiru has the ability to read and analyze every detail of his opponent’s movement due to his genius IQ. He can also instantaneously come out with a counter move from the information he gathered. '''Combat Photographic memory: Chiru has vast knowledge of various combat styles and techniques in the world of one piece. This data is gathered either by books of by directly witnessing people using its technique. After seeing a move Chiru permanently imprints it into his memory. Rokushiki master: Due to his father’s training and his genius ability to learn skills Chiru has become a master of all the Rokushiki techniques. Hand to Hand combat expert: Chiru has derived different moves from the different fighting styles he knows about. Chiru has the ability to attack with various parts of his body. Hand to hand Techniques: - Feint: 'Chiru uses his combination of speed and soru to create after images of his desired attacks. Through analyzing the counter move of his enemy Chiru can quickly change his move but leaves an illusion of himself still executing that certain move, because the enemy is still defending against that perceived move he is left open to the actual attack of Chiru. - '''Blur: '''This technique can only be done and is effective only if the fight has been happening for a long time. Chiru adapts a traditional boxer defensive stance and speeds up the movement of all his muscles, this has a visual effect of Chiru being in a blurry vibrating movement. Once this technique has activated, all attacks of Chirus opponent will not hit him, and opponents can’t block his attacks either. This technique has a 1 minute time limit so far. - '''Counterflow: '''Used everytime Chiru is surrounded by low level enemies but would not be effective against stronger opponents. Chiru increase his focus and speeds up his perception to observe the initial movements of the enemies within a 5 feet radius. He then predicts their movements and come up with the suitable counter to take down majority of them in one smooth movement. - '''Strikechain: '''Chiru’s techniques that disables the opponents ability to counter or hit back while the chain is in effect. The move begins with a first hit called the Strikelock, this move must be executed and implemented perfectly for consecutive strikes to work. Ones strikelock hits Chiru than unleashes a series of blows that would restrict the opponent from fighting back. So far strikechain can be performed only up to 7 hits. Devil Fruit ''Chiru is not a devil fruit user '''Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation - ''Chiru constantly uses this haki in and out of combat. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - ''Chiru can use Busoshoku both offensively and defensively to great extent. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Cthulu Pirates Other History Chiru drifts in and out of conciousness, he finds himself on a bed on board a ship. Though not clear he can overhear 3 voices conversing by his bedside. "I'll only heal him for a certain fee Captain Minto. Medicine is expensive you know." "Fine, just do what you can to help this man out. I promise to pay you what you want." The other voice replied with yet a third one saying yes in agreement. That's all he hears as he drifts once more into a deep slumber. He wakes up to squawking of seagulls and the sound of various men shouting orders and laughing outside. He gets up to look around a room his unfamiliar with, as 2 men holding swords enter the room. "I see you're awake." says the one that looked like a samurai, "I'm Minto and this is Hayabusa." pointing to his white-haired companion. "You seem to be doing better. You wanna introduce yourself?" "Yeah thanks." Chiru replied as he continues on telling his story. He came from Loguetown of Dawn island. His mother was a teacher while his father was a marine but became a pirate after he found out how corrupt his marine commodore was. Despite his long absences his father tried his best to visit Chiru whenever he could and would teach his son everything he learned as a pirate and marine. His dad was one of the best fighters of his crew and can easily master techniques that he observes from his battles. His dad would then pass on everything he learned to Chiru. His mom on the other hand trained Chiru to become a good and responsible scholar, teaching him to read, to do his chores, and to be better organized. Chiru grew up taking in all the lessons both his parents have taught him. One day his father arrives old and satisfied he tells Chiru that his days of adventuring will now come to an end and that he would want to retire and just stay around the village. Chiru was happy to have his dad back but was left with a longing to hear more of his adventures. He pesters his dad to tell him more about his adventures until his dad had only one last story left. He told him about Gol D. Roger and how the world government executed him but not before he can tell the world about his treasure. He ends his story by telling Chiru if he wanted to create his own adventures and if he would that he has both his parents blessing. From then Chiru had a goal of becoming a great pirate as well and finally joined a strong enough pirate group that would take him along to the new world. Chiru proved to be an asset to the crew and was quickly promoted to quartermaster, with his captain he reached the new world but when they got their they were attacked by a rival pirate group. the crew were killed with only Chiru surviving thanks to the sacrifice of his captain. Floating for 2 days he fell unconcious and woke up in the Tidestrider. "Wow, thats quite a story." Minto remarks before being interuppted by one of the crew. "Captain, we're here in Sonata Island ." (story continues in Azuma Nishi 's page) Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Chiru vs Laffitte - lost but survived thanks to his captains sacrifice. Chiru and Di Exo vs Dalmatian - Won Chiru vs Dellinger - Won Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Quartermaster Category:Fighter Category:Boxer Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Strategist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User